Paradise City
by MissZabiniVolturi
Summary: Un coup de foudre à peu près réciproque peut se transformer en passion durable à condition de l'entretenir à coup de voyages, de beuveries et de scènes de ménage gratuites. Hermione et la Meute
1. Adieux

P.O.V Hermione

-Je ne pars pas à cause de ma dispute avec Mr Harry Potter.

-Alors pourquoi Mlle Granger ? Vous étiez la meilleure Ministre de la Justice Magique qu'on ai eu depuis longtemps !

Les autres journalistes surenchérirent.

-Votre projet sur les Elfes a sauvé de nombreuses vies !

Je déglutis. Comme si je ne le savais pas !

-Vous le savez sans doute, mais je n'ai que 19 ans. La guerre… Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de vivre. Et je me suis noyée dans le travail en espérant dissiper les fantômes du passé, en vain. Je pars donc quelques temps chez ma famille.

-Sont ils au courant de l'existence de notre Monde ?

-Non, absolument pas.

-Comptez vous le leur apprendre ?

-Si je m'en vois obligée…

Je soupirais. Plus que trois petites heures et à moi la liberté…

-D'autres questions ?

Padma Patil leva la main. Son intérêt pour le journalisme n'avait étonné personne : après tout, elle était la miss potins de Poudlard… On disait même qu'elle était la nouvelle Rita Skeeter ! Sa plume était acérée, ses questions pertinentes et sa diatribe verbale incontrôlable. En tant qu'ancien membre de l'Ad, je comptais tout de même sur sa gentillesse.

-Mademoiselle Patil ?

-Votre rupture avec Ron Weasley aurait elle un rapport avec votre retrait de la vie politique et publique ?

-Bien entendu.

Quelle peste. Note : Penser à demander aux jumeaux de lui envoyer quelques… farces pour me venger.

-Pouvez vous développer ?

-Je ne pense pas que nous soyons ici pour discuter de ma vie sentimentale. J'ai fais des erreurs, et même si je pense que le tapage médiatique qui a entraîné notre rupture était exagéré, ma vie ne tourne pas autour de Ron Weasley.

-Où partez vous ?

-Aux Etats Unis ! J'ai d'ailleurs un avion à prendre et…

-Quelles sont selon vous les chances de Percy Weasley d'accéder au poste de Ministre de la Magie face à Mr Théodore Nott ?

On avait pas fini…

-J'ai la chance de connaître personnellement les deux personnages et je pense qu'ils disposent des mêmes chances. Quoique Mr Théodore Nott parte avec l'handicap des critiques sur la moralité de sa famille durant la guerre et que l'ambition dévorante de Mr Weasley puisse le défavoriser. Je leur souhaite bonne chance à tous les deux !

-Le Ministre de la Magie a exigé qu'un Auror vienne prendre de vos nouvelles toutes les semaines. Est ce la raison de votre discorde avec Mr Potter ?

Je ne pouvais décemment pas leur répondre qu'après dix ans d'amitié, je m'étais rendue compte de la stupidité chronique de ce cher Monsieur Potter et que mes seuls sentiments à son égard s'apparentaient désormais au mépris.

-Hmm… Disons que Mr Potter me prend pour une impotente incapable de gérer seule sa sécurité. Il a tendance à oublier que j'ai fais mes preuves et que j'ai conquis mon autonomie depuis longtemps. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser. A dans quelques mois !

Je m'éloignais du micro, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La liberté, enfin ! Je rentrais dans mon bureau, attrapais mon sac à main, embrassais mes assistants, et rentrais chez moi. Je soupirais en voyant ma porte ouverte. Assis (Affalés serait le terme plus juste) sur mon canapé, mes meilleurs amis regardaient un film. Je les regardais quelques minutes, silencieuse.

Flash Back

-Mione ! C'est quoi ce truc moldu que tu as là ?

Drago Malefoy était allongés devant ma télé et essayais de comprendre son fonctionnement O combien difficile.

-Une télévision Dray.

-Mione ! On peut regarder un film ?

Théodore avait compris son fonctionnement depuis longtemps, lui. Mais je les côtoyais depuis plus longtemps, Blaize et lui. Mes deux petits Serpents, qui m'avaient trouvée, pleurant devant la tombe de mes parents à pré au Lard. Assassinés en Australie par des Mangemorts, sans même se souvenir de mon existence, je n'arrivais pas à me consoler. Ils m'avaient simplement enlacée, sans un mot. Eux aussi avaient perdu beaucoup durant cette guerre. Leurs familles, leurs honneurs, leurs amis Serpentard… Depuis ce jour, nous étions amis. Puis Drago était arrivé. J'avais eu plus de mal à lui accorder ma confiance, mais il l'avait méritée et je l'aimais autant que les autres maintenant. Il se sentait encore coupable de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa mère de la guerre et s'en voulait toujours. A cette époque, il était difficile de lui arracher un sourire. Quand je le vis devant la télé que Théo avait allumée, mon cœur se serra.

-Lequel voulez vous ?

-Celui avec les robots ?

-Transformers ?

-Oui !

Fin Flash Back

Je décidais de signaler ma présence, les larmes aux yeux.

-Devinez qui est rentré ?

Ils se tournèrent au même instant et Théo et Blaize se levèrent pour venir m'enlacer.

-Alors Grangie ? Ils t'ont bien faite chier ?

-Dray, la ferme.

Je m'éloignais de mes amis et attrapais mes valises.

-Je dois y aller les gars… Prenez soin de Pattenrond 2 et de vous. Appelez moi et passez me voir à l'occasion ! Et soyez sages je vous en prie ! Théo, tu peux le faire. Deviens Ministre, détruit ce con de Percy Weasley et prouve leur que tu es le meilleur.

-Si je suis Ministre, Tu reviendras ?

-Oui.

-Alors ça ne va pas traîner ! Dans quatre mois, tu es de retour !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Je les embrassais tendrement, finissant par Drago qui essayait de masquer son émotion. Douce vengeance…

-Le grand Drago Malefoy serait t'il en train de pleurer pour la Miss je Sais Tout Granger ?! Impossible…

-Oh tais toi. Tu vas me manquer Mione. Qui va me faire à manger maintenant que les elfes de maison sont libres ?!

Je lui donnais une tape sur la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, envoyais un baiser à Théodore et Blaize et transplanais à l'aéroport. Le ministère avait mit à ma disposition un jet privé qui me conduirait la où je le souhaiterais. Alléluia ! Le capitaine me salua avec déférence et décolla, en direction de l'aéroport de Seattle. Après 8 longues heures de vol, j'arrivais enfin à destination. Je me dirigeais vers le hall d'acceuil quand mon téléphone sonna.

-Mione ?

-Drago ? Que se passe t'il ?

-Tu dois revenir parce que… Théo euh il ne vas pas bien… et que Blaize à très mal.. au ventre !

-On avait dit à la tête idiot !

J'éclatais de rire.

-Mes pauvres chéris… Les potions sont dans l'armoire à pharmacie dans la salle de bain. Je dois y aller ! Bisous !

-Mione !

Je raccrochais et composais un autre numéro. Après trois tonalités, mon interlocuteur décrocha enfin.

-Allô ?

-Où es tu ? Aurais tu par hasard oublié que ta cousine chérie arrive aujourd'hui ?

-Euh… Nan, absolument pas. T'es à l'aéroport ?

-Oui…

-J'arrive ! Je suis là dans … Quelques minutes !

Je l'entendis monter dans sa voiture et démarrer en trombe. Je soupirais. Il ne serais pas là avant deux heures cet abrutit… En fait je l'adorais. Jusqu'à mes onze ans, il avait été mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Il avait deux ans de plus que moi et d'après ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, il était devenu très grand et très beau. Je demandais à voir… Il resterait toujours un effroyable petit monstre qui m'obligeait à jouer à tous les jeux les plus horribles qui lui passaient par la tête : me pousser dans l'eau puis dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée, me lancer des araignées dans le dos, me faire sauter des falaises… La vérité était que ces années d'insouciance avaient été les meilleures de ma vie. Jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard, la guerre, la mort de ma mes parents… Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis mes 11ans et je me réjouissais de reformer notre duo infernal. Ses parents avaient offert de m'héberger le temps que je le souhaiterais. Je comptais m'acheter une petite maison et j'avais même déjà trouvé mon travail : professeur au collège de la réserve. Un sort de Confusion m'avait garantit cette place. En outre, le programme était affreusement simple et j'avais besoin de côtoyer la normalité un temps. Je commençais deux jours plus tard et j'étais légèrement anxieuse.

-Mione !

Alors ça… Il avait vraiment grandit. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra à m'étouffer. Je respirais son odeur boisée et un grand sourire éclaira mon visage. J'étais de retour à la maison.

-C'est pas trop tôt… J'ai faillis attendre Jared !


	2. Retour aux sources et premiers jours

La Push n'avait pas vraiment changée. Assise sur le siège passager du tas de boue de Jared, j'essayais tant bien que mal de trouver une position confortable tout en regardant le paysage. Les petites maisons, les cabanons en taule, le centre- ville bruyant et chaleureux… Rien n'avait changé ! Durant les deux heures du trajet, j'avais retrouvé avec bonheur mon cousin chéri : son humour, sa compassion et sa stupidité m'avaient manqués. Il m'apprit qu'il sortait avec une fille, Kim, et qu'il l'aimait follement.

-Et toi, les amours ?

Tact et discrétion. Bingo !

-Je sors d'une rupture… difficile disons.

Puis, dans un espoir vain de changer la conversation,

-D'ailleurs, sais tu que je vais enseigner au collège de la Push ?

-Quoi ?! Mais tu n'as que 20 ans !

-Presque 21. Et j'ai eu mon diplôme.

Il me regarda bizarrement.

-Tu vas en baver. Les mômes de la Réserve sont de vraies Terreurs.

-Tu voudrais être mon garde du corps ?

Il éclata de rire et je le suivis.

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin… Les grands frères des gosses seront ravis de t'aider…

-Quoi ?!

-Tu t'es vue récemment Mione ?

Il est vrai que j'avais radicalement changé : mes cheveux, châtains très clairs parsemés de mèches blondes, retombaient en vagues douces en bas de mon dos. Mon visage, doux, fin et délicat, était ravissant et j'avais la chance de posséder une peau parfaite ainsi qu'un sourire magnifique. Je me trouvais trop petite, mais bien proportionnée : de longues jambes bronzées, des fesses fermes, un ventre plat et une poitrine opulente. Cela ajouté à mon nouveau style vestimentaire, plutôt très féminin, faisait de moi une nouvelle Hermione !

-Je te fais confiance pour maitriser les grands frères aussi!

Après un silence, j'ajoutais:

-Tu m'as manqué Jar.

-Toi aussi Mia, ma crevette!

-Quand est ce que je rencontre ta copine Rachel?

En attendant son prénom, une flamme s'alluma dans son regard.

-Dès demain! Nous irons manger chez Emily, tu vas l'adorer.

-C'est qui?

-La copine de Sam, un copain.

-D'accord! Et tu as trouvé un travail?

-Oui! Je travaille au garage de la Push pour me faire un peu d'argent avant de trouver quelque chose de plus sérieux…

-Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'argent…

-Je ne veux pas te prendre tes économies!

-Jared chéri. L'ancienne… entreprise pour laquelle je travaillais à mis à ma disposition un jet privé, mon Aston Martin arrive demain matin, et j'ai quelques millions en réserve. Alors si je peux t'aider…

-Tu es sérieuse?!

-Oui.

-Whaou. Bah je vais y réfléchir écoute!

La maison non plus n'avait pas changé: petite mais charmante, extraordinairement fleurie, la pelouse tondue au centimètre près… Ma tante adorait sa maison. Jared poussa doucement la porte et appela sa mère.

-Maman! Mia est de retour!

Quelques secondes plus tard, une tornade brune me sautait au cou en piaillant.

-Miaaaa! Tu m'as tellement manqué! Mon dieu que tu es belle! Je suis si désolée pour tes parents ma chérie… Ils me manquent tant. Enfin! Jared va te montrer ta chambre, puis nous dînerons!

Elle me lâcha enfin et Jared me montra ma chambre. Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis ma dernière visite. A par le lit une place, remplacé par un grand lit double à couverture rose vif. Je m'installais avant de descendre dîner. Mon oncle était absent: garde chasse, il parcourait souvent la forêt pendant des jours pour débusquer d'éventuels braconniers.

Après une longue et bonne nuit de sommeil, je m'éveillais aux aurores en soupirant. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes de la guerre… Je sortis en silence et partit courir dans la forêt attenante. J'augmentais considérablement ma vitesse qui devint vite trop rapide pour être celle d'un être humain et parcourais les bois, d'excellente humeur. Demain, je commençais les cours! Un craquement me fit tourner la tête. avec des réflexes toujours surhumains je me trouvais face à deux loups. Un argenté et l'autre cuivre, qui me regardaient étrangement. J'avais toujours adoré les loups, même si ceux là étaient un peu gros.

-Salut vous… C'est pas vraiment normal des loups de votre taille, je me trompe? D'un côté, je le suis pas non plus… Mais ça sera notre secret. Sur ce, j'ai rendez vous!

Le loup cuivre grogna.

-Autant te prévenir, si tu m'attaques, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi même…

Avant même qu'il ai pu réagir, je partis à vitesse surhumaine, laissant le contrôle de ma vitesse à L'Autre encore quelques minutes. J'arrivais chez Jared -chez moi- parfaitement fraîche et dispose. Entre temps, j'étais allée acheté des croissants pour Sophie et lui. (Croissants qu'il dévora en moins de deux minutes, chrono en main…)

Pour le déjeuner, il m'emmena chez Emily. Sa maison semblait tout droit sortie d'un conte de fées, et cela me fit sourire. Il poussa la porte sans même frapper et me conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine dans laquelle régnait un grand silence, bien qu'une dizaine de garçons soient assis autour de la table.

-Salut Mia! Je suis Emily, la copine de Sam.

-Bonjour!

Je ne m'arrêtais pas sur ses cicatrices: j'avais vu tellement pire pendant la guerre! Je l'embrassais sur les deux joues, ce qui la fit rosir de plaisir. Un grand métis baraqué me tendit la main en souriant.

-Je suis Sam, et voici notre petite bande: Paul, Collin, Braddy, Seth, Quil, Embry et… Jacob.

Ledit Jacob grogna en me regardant méchamment avant de sortir en trombe de la cuisine, suivit de Quil et Embry.

Les autres se mirent en tête de détendre l'ambiance. Jared regarda Seth, Collin et Braddy avec un sourire de conspirateur.

-Les gars… Savez vous qui va vous faire cours dès demain?

-Nan ? Qui?

-Ma chère cousine ici présente…

Ils se regardèrent, éberlués, avant de me bombarder de questions.

-T'as quel âge?

-Tu viens d'où?

-On doit te vouvoyer?

J'éclatais de rire: impossible de résister!

-J'ai 20 ans, je viens de Londres, vous pouvez me tutoyer et ça n'est même pas sur que je vous ai ! J'enseigne l'anglais en option.

Collin et Seth commencèrent une petite danse de la joie.

-On a prit l'option!

Le reste de la tablée éclata de rire.

Nous mangions quand mon téléphone sonna, et que la musique Sex Machine retentit dans la cuisine. Rouge de honte, j'attrapais mon téléphone et courut dehors, bousculant au passage Jacob qui revenait. Je m'accoudais sur la barrière de la véranda et décrochais.

-Drago!

-Mione ! Tu me manque!

-Tu me manques aussi Dray… Et qu'est ce qui t'a pris de mettre cette sonnerie?!

-C'est pas moi, c'est Blaize! Il dit que tu sais bien que c'est un Dieu du sexe. Avec un clin d'oeil. Je croyais que tu m'aimais moi?!

-Vous êtes tous les trois les hommes de ma vie, vous le savez bien!

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Comment avance ta campagne Théo?

-Je le fume ! Il a encore brutalisé son elfe en public! Mione je t'aime pour avoir fait voté cette mention!

-Tu vas lui en mettre plein la gueule chéri! Accroche toi!

-Euh à ce propos Mione…

-Oui?

-Kingsley pense que ça serait positif pour ma campagne si tu m'apportais ton soutient: j'ai déjà celui de Potter mais tu es la plus convaincante aux yeux de l'électorat masculin…

-Un Strip tees avec?

-Drago la ferme! Avec Plaisir Théo! J'enverrai un communiqué à mon assistante dès demain. Tout va bien à la maison?

-Oui super! On habite tous chez toi le temps que tu rentres!

-Comment ça tous?!

-Drago, Blaize et moi!

-Mon Dieu. Vous avez intérêt à tout avoir ranger pour mon retour!

-On est pas tes elfes!

J'éclatais encore de rire.

-Je suis au courant… Mais si tout n'est pas propre, je vous oblige à porter un chiffon et à me servir pendant deux semaines. Compris?!

J'entendis Drago s'étouffer.

-Bon, je dois y aller, je mange avec Jared et ses amis…

La tristesse de les quitter, même par téléphone, m'envahit.

-Non Mione!

-Si Dray… Cesse de harceler sexuellement ma secrétaire au fait. Tu es à moi!

Blaize et Théo ricanèrent.

-Je vous laisse mes chéris. Gros bisous.

-On t'aime Mione! Londres c'est chiant sans toi! Reviens!

-Je vous aime mes petits Serpents, et la vie sans vous est assez triste.

Je raccrochais, séchais mes larmes et rentrais dans la cuisine, dans laquelle il régnait un silence tendu. A cette époque, je ne savais pas encore qu'ils avaient entendu toute notre conversation grâce à leur ouïe surdéveloppée.

Je me rassis à côté d'Emily qui m'offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Alors, qui c'était?

Visiblement, ils attendaient tous ma réponse.

-Drago, Blaize et Théo.

Emily sembla intéressée.

-Qui sont ils pour toi?

-C'est dur à expliquer… Mes meilleurs amis, mes meilleurs ennemis, mes frères de coeur, mes colocataires parfois…

-Il n'y a rien entre toi et l'un d'entre eux?

-Euh je ne crois pas que ce genre de détail soit intéressant en fait. Je te le raconterais quand nous serons seule!

Je lui adressais un clin d'oeil qui la fit rougir.

-D'ailleurs Jared, pourrais tu m'accompagner chercher ma voiture aujourd'hui?

-Ton Aston Martin?!

-Oui… Tu pourras la conduire au retour si tu veux!

Surexcité, il ne parla que de ça pendant tout le repas. L'ambiance était géniale, à par le dénommé Jacob, qui ne cessait de ma lancer des regards noirs, sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi. Je pris le numéro de portable d'Emily et promis de l'appeler, saluait mes futurs élèves et sortis de la maison, Jared sur les talons.

P.O.V Externe

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la cuisine après la sortie de la Gryffondor. Sam se tourna vers Jacob.

-Ca suffit Jake! Tu vas aller la voir, lui expliquer et cesser de faire l'enfant!

-Je ne veux pas! Ca n'est pas vrai! J'aime … Bella !

-Tu mens. Tu ne peux te battre contre ton imprégnation. accepte là où tu souffriras et tu la feras souffrir aussi.

-Elle 'en fout de moi! Elle a ses trois amis là…

-Tu ne la connais même pas bon sang! Fais un effort, tu n'es pas un gamin.

Emily posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Jacob.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien Jacob. Sais tu qu'à part vous et Sam, jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé la joue? Elle respire la joie de vivre ! Je ne vois même pas où est le problème en fait.

-J'aime Bella moi.

Pourtant en disant ses mots, il ne ressentait pas la douleur habituelle. Il se représenta Bella et son coeur ne s'emballa pas comme à l'accoutumée. il l'imagina embrasser sa sangsue et … rien. Il ne trembla pas. La Meute, qui avait suivit ses réflexions, sourit.

-Putain…

En fait, il trouva Bella pathétique. Naïve, bercée d'illusions sur sa merveilleuse vie en tant que vampire, elle ne se rendait pas compte de sa stupidité… Il secoua la tête et se fustigea d'avoir eut de telles pensées. Elle restait sa meilleure amie!

P.O.V Hermione

Après avoir récupéré ma voiture, je partit faire un peu de shopping à Port Angeles et m'achetais une dizaine de paires de chaussures. Depuis deux ans, j'adorais les chaussures. C'était devenu une de mes passions. Au détour d'un rayon, un petit lutin me rentra dedans sans préavis.

-Oh désolée! Je ne t'avais pas vue… On se connait?

Je lui assurais que non avant de poursuivre mon chemin. Mais elle me rattrapa.

-Hermione! Je suis Alice! Nous nous sommes rencontrées pendant la bataille finale! Les vampires qui ont combattus avec vous!

Bien sur! Le petit lutin meurtrier et sa famille aux yeux jaunes…

-Alice! C'est un plaisir de te revoir! Mais que fais tu ici?

-J'habite près d'ici! et toi, que viens tu faire aux Etats Unis?

-Je viens me reposer quelques temps… Trop de pression pour moi!

Elle éclata de rire.

-Viens ce soir à la maison! Les autres seront ravis de te revoir!

J'acceptais avec plaisir et rentrais me préparer. Ca alors… Alice Cullen, en personne! L'aide des vampires avait été décisive pendant la bataille finale. Ils avaient combattus les trolls et autres créatures invincibles pour les humains, et même pour les sorciers. Décorés de l'ordre de Merlin Première classe, ils étaient rentrés chez eux quelques jours après la Fin. J'étais si heureuse de les revoir!

Vers 20h, je laissais un mot pour Jared, qui travaillait toujours.

"Jared, je suis chez les Cullen, des amis que j'ai rencontrés à Londres. Je serais de retour dans quelques heures! Bises."

La maison des Cullen était astucieusement dissimulée dans la forêt, et m'y rendre comporta quelques difficultés. Mais retrouver mes amis fut génial. Esmée était toujours aussi adorable, Carlisle attentif et charmant, Emmett énervant au possible avec ses blagues vaseuses de grand frère, Rose et Alice… étaient les soeurs que je n'avais jamais eues. Edward toujours aussi lunatique et bizarre, et sa petite amie humaine, Bella, un peu stupide, très timide et ennuyeuse au possible. Je m'amusais beaucoup avec eux, et Edxard chassa Bella assez tôt pour que nous puissions discuter. Je leur racontais tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué pendant les trois dernières années: l'élection de Kingsley, la remise des ordres de Merlin, la reconstruction du monde sorcier, la traque des Mangemorts… Le temps passa si rapidement que je ne m'en rendis pas compte. Vers une heure du matin, je rentrais enfin à la maison, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tous les amis de Jared étaient au salon.

-Salut tout le monde! C'est moi!

Bizarre. Ils avaient l'air inquiets, voire en colère.

-Tu étais où?!

Jared me montra le papier que je lui avais laissé, et qui semblait avoir été lu de nombreuses fois.

-Comme je te l'ai indiqué ici même, j'étais chez Alice Cullen, une très bonne amie à moi, que j'ai rencontrée à Londres.

-Tu peux développer?

-Sa famille était venue donner une conférence dans mon lycée, et je me suis liée d'amitié avec Alice et Rose, puis avec Emmett, Carlisle et Esmée. Ils sont très estimés là où je vis et ça fait trois ans que je ne les avais pas vus. Content?

Furieuse, je montais en trombe dans ma chambre. Il était si inutilement protecteur! C'était insupportable. Mon portable sonna dans le salon et je l'entendis décrocher. La sonnerie était Sex Machine. Et merde… Je descendis l'escalier en courant, mon TShirt à la main, couvrant ma poitrine. La salaud avait mit en haut parleur.

-Mione chérie, je m'ennuie. J'ai déjà détruit ton manoir, réduit ta Porsche en miettes et joué à tous les jeux de ton Aïe-Phone. Tu rentres quand? Tu manques à Blaize et Théo aussi. Je crois qu'on va te demander en mariage tous les trois! D'ailleurs Saint Potty a appellé! Je lui ai dit que tu étais trop occupée à coucher avec nous trois en même temps pour lui répondre. j'ai bien fait?

-Je suis Jared, le cousin d'Hermione.

Drago éclata de rire.

-Oups! Elle va te tuer quand elle saura que tu as décroché un de mes précieux appels sur son félétone.

-Qui es tu exactement?

Mauvaise question cousin…

-Lord Drago Malefoy, Seigneur du Sussex, tombeur sans pitié, fiancé de la belle Mione et je…

J'attrapais mon téléphone avant que mon cousin n'ai eu le temps de l'écraser.

-Dray chéri, arrête tes conneries. Je t'appelle demain soir, ok? Et cesse de faire peur à mon cousin en lui disant que nous sommes fiancés. Tu l'es avec Astoria, tu te rappelles?

-C'est toi que j'aime!

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers mon cousin. Qui regardait mon dos avec effarement. Et merde, mon dos. Les charmantes griffes de Greyback avaient laissé quelques marques assez… Visibles. D'abominables cicatrices de 3O centimètres de long et quelques charmants dessins de Bellatrix, au couteau, me rappelant ma condition de "salope". Jared tremblait en serrant les poings, comme tous les garçons présents dans la pièce.

-Qui… Qui t'a fait ça Hermione?

Une bande de sorciers dégénérés ?

-Un ours et une folle.

-Où sont ils?

-La première est en prison, le deuxième est mort. Tragique non? Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je donne un cours dans quelques heures. Désolée de vous avoir gâché votre soirée les gars. Bonne nuit!

P.O.V Jared

Elle était était repartie avec le téléphone, nous tournant le dos. Son dos… Ravagé. les cicatrices d'Emily paressaient presque invisibles. Quatre cicatrices parallèles traversaient son dos, creusant des sillons dans sa chair. Il était évident qu'un ours n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Ils n'avaient que trois griffes. Qu'avait elle enduré? Je sentis plus que je ne vis Jake sortir en courant et partir se transformer, extérioriser sa rage. Le séjour de Mione n'allait pas être de tout repos…

P.O.V Hermione

Je me levais vers 8h, de très bonne humeur. Je commençais enfin mon travail! J'avais hâte. Allongée sur mon lit, je pris le temps d'apprécier la quiétude du lieu, le silence qui y régnait… Je me vêtis d'un collant en cuir noir, d'escarpins noir eux aussi, et d'une tunique grise, cadeau de Blaize. Après avoir rajouté un collier de perles et un peu de maquillage, je descendis déjeuner avant de partir. Je me garais sur le parking commun au lycée et au collège et sortit. Un élève du lycée me siffla, ce qui me fit sourire. Le collège et le lycée étaient regroupés dans un même bâtiment de briques rouges en bordure des bois, ce qui était assez joli. Je cherchais le bureau de l'administration. Un élève qui devait avoir à peut près mon âge m'aborda.

-Salut toi!

-Bonjour!

-Je suis Freddy. Je peut t'aider ?

-Je cherche l'administration…

-Je vais te montrer!

Il me fit signe de le suivre en me bombardant de questions.

-Tu es nouvelle?

-Plus ou moins.

Il semblait perplexe.

-C'est à dire?

-C'est mon premier jour en tant qu'enseignante oui.

Il pila.

-Tu es prof?! Mais tu sembles…

-Jeune?

-Oui… Enfin on dirait pas que t'es prof.

-Haha! c'est ma première année. Et on doit avoir à peut près le même âge donc je comprends ta confusion.

La perspective d'un défi aussi intéressant sembla l'intéresser au plus au point et il reprit ses avances.

-Tu enseignes en quelle classe?

Je consultais mon emploi du temps.

-L'anglais en option pour toutes les classes du collège.

-Et pas au lycée?!

-Non… Vous me faites trop peur!

-Je te protégerais!

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

-Bien, nous y sommes! L'administration!

-Merci!

-A bientôt j'espère.

Après le passage à l'administration, je me dirigeais vers ma salle. Je commençais avec Collin et Seth! Je trouvais mes élèves devant la porte, dans un joyeux chahut. J'inspirais profondément et m'avançais pour ouvrir la porte. Je leur fit signe d'entrer. Ils étaient devenus très silencieux en me voyant. j'adressais un clin d'oeil à Collin et Seth et leur fit signe de s'assoir où ils le souhaitaient. J'inscrivis mon nom au tableau.

-Bonjour à tous! Je suis Mlle Granger, et j'assurerais vos cours d'anglais cette année. Pour commencer, j'aimerais que vous vous présentiez. Dites moi votre prénom, et une chose que vous aimez!

J'appris donc à connaître mes élèves, au demeurant charmants. J'étais impressionnée. A la fin du cours, je leur annonçais notre projet.

-J'ai pour ambition de faire un voyage scolaire avec vous à Londres à la fin de l'année, pour visiter et profiter un peu. Si vous êtes intéressés, inscrivez votre nom sur la feuille placée sur mon bureau!

Après quelques minutes de silence incrédule, ils se jetèrent tous sur la feuille en s'enthousiasmant. J'avais eu du mal à convaincre le directeur, mais il s'était avéré plutôt réceptif, et le CPE, a qui je plaisais visiblement, m'avait accordé son total soutient.

A la fin de la journée, je discutais de notre voyage avec mes élèves sur le parking quand ce fameux CPE arriva en courant et me plaça derrière lui.

-Hermione! Vous ne devriez pas rester là après les cours! Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils pourraient vous faire! Vous! Vous serez tous en retenue cette semaine!

Je repoussais l'abrutis et me plaçais devant mes élèves, sous les yeux ébahis de tout l'établissement.

-Dans la mesure où je discutais moi aussi du projet avec mes élèves, qui sont parfaitement sympathiques, souhaitez vous me coller aussi?

Il me regarda, ahurit.

-Enfin Hermione… vous n'êtes plus chez les bonnes soeurs à Londres. Ces élèves peuvent être dangereux et sont tout sauf sympathiques!

-Et pourtant, j'éprouve du plaisir à converser avec eux et je les accompagne à Londres cette année. Pour cette retenue?

-Et bien il est évident que je ne vais pas vous coller… ma réaction a sans doute été disproportionnée… Puis je me faire pardonner en vous invitant à dîner?

Les élèves du lycée, qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de cet échange, commencèrent à parier en ricanant. D'après eux, ce pauvre homme n'avait pas une chance. d'après moi non plus.

-Je suis occupée.

-je ne vous ai pas donné de date Hermione.

-Oui, justement. Sur ce, excusez moi, je dois ramener Collin, Seth et Braddy chez eux et je ne veux pas les mettre en retard.

Les trois adolescents se précipitèrent sur la voiture et je m'installais au volant. Je démarrais sous les applaudissements des élèves, rouge de honte.

-Bravo Mione!

-Oh Seth arrête… J'ai honte pour ce pauvre homme.

-Il l'a bien cherché! Il nous met des retenues pour rien depuis des années cet idiot.

Je ramenais mes trois protégés chez eux et rentrais chez Jared, épuisée par cette première journée. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et sortis les feuilles d'inscriptions. Tous mes élèves du collège, et certains du lycée, dont Freddy et sa bande d'amis. Je me demandais brièvement comment ils avaient pu inscrire leurs noms, avant de commencer à compter. Plus de 40 élèves s'étaient inscrits. Je ne pouvais pas les refuser. Le lendemain, au déjeuner, au beau milieu de la cafétéria des élèves et des professeurs, j'abordais le sujet avec le Directeur, écoutée par tous les élèves.

-Robert, j'ai 42 élèves pour mon séjour à Londres.

Il sursauta.

-Tant que ça?!

-Oui…

-Nos subventions ne seront pas assez élevées pour ce voyage Mlle Granger, j'en ai bien peur.

-Justement Monsieur… Il se trouve qu'un de mes meilleurs amis est le propriétaire d'un hôtel de luxe au coeur de Londres. Il nous offre le logement.

-Et bien… quelle générosité. Mais les billets d'avion, la nourriture sur place, les visites, les transports en commun, les accompagnateurs…

-Je cherche encore des accompagnateurs mais j'ai réglé les billets d'avion et les visites. Pour les transports, j'ai affrété un autobus.

-Et bien dans ce cas… Je n'y vois aucune objection.

La salle éclata en applaudissements.

Le soir, Seth, Jared, Collin et Braddy m'invitèrent à leur feu de camps. J'étais si heureuse de revoir Emily!


	3. Tout ce qui les sépare

Mes relations avec Jared étaient plus étranges qu'avant. Je sais qu'il se posait des questions sur mon dos et sur les inscriptions, mais je ne pouvais lui fournir aucune réponse. Et ca le rendait malade. Le feu de camps fut génial :Je retrouvais Emily avec un plaisir non dissimulé, ainsi que toute la bande. Jacob était aux abonnés absents, pour changer, et je passais une délicieuse soirée : les garçons engloutirent l'équivalent des réserves de nourriture mensuelles d'une famille standard et jouèrent à sauter au dessus des flammes, de plus en plus hautes. Je m'endormis dans les bras de Jared, heureuse.

Le lendemain midi, Emily m'invita à manger. Encore une fois, tous les garçons étaient présents. Même Jacob, qui dégna m'accorder un sourire pincé et visiblement forcé... Nous discutions de mon voyage à Londres quand j'entendis des cris.  
-Mioooooooone !  
Je regardais par la fenêtre, le cœur palpitant d'excitation.  
Drago, Blaize et Théo, terriblement beaux et élégants, se tenaient devant chez Emily. Vêtus de costumes trois-pièces sombres et rayés pour Drago et Blaize et bleu ciel pour Théo, chaussés de mocassins italiens hors de prix, ils étaient radieux. Tels que je les avaies laissés...  
Oubliant toute retenue, je poussais un cri de joie et bondis dehors, sautant dans les bras de Drago tout en essayant d'attraper les deux autres. Drago me fit tournoyer sur moi-même avant de m'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres, une tradition que nous avions depuis quelques années déjà. Je serrais Théo si fort qu'il aurait pu exploser et refusait de relâcher Blaize.  
-Eh bien Princesse quel acceuil ! On devrait venir plus souvent...  
Ils venaient pour la pleine lune, bien entendu. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge quand je pensais aux moments qui m'attendaient.  
-Je... Je...  
-Mione ! On t'a apporté ta potion !  
-Quoi ?!  
Le ministère avait autorisé la vente de Potion Tue Loup depuis la fin de la guerre. Cette potion n'empêchait pas la transformation mais rendait le loup parfaitement innofensif car totalement conscient. Je sautais au cou du porteur de cette bonne nouvelle avant de faire signe aux garçons de me suivre. Drago passa son bras autour de mon cou.  
-Nous sommes allés chez ta tante ! Elle est très sympathique mais sa maison est si petite... Ton manoir ne te manque t'il pas ?  
-A ce propos Mione, commença Blaize, pourrais tu prêter ta villa au Portugal à mes parents ?  
-Ne préféraient-ils pas la maison à St Barth ?!  
-Aucune idée ! Je vais le leur demander...  
-Où dormez vous en ce moment ?  
-Dans ton lit ! T'as eu raison de prendre un King Size...  
J'éclatais de rire en les faisant entrer dans la Salle à Manger d'Emily.  
-Les gars, voici Drago, Théo et Blaize. Vous trois, je vous présente Quil, Sam, Emily, Leah, Collin, Braddy, Leah, Seth et Jacob !  
Drago se contenta d'un hochement de tête tandis que Blaize et Théo restaient droits comme des i. Jared m'interpella.  
-Tu es si riche que ça Mione ? Nous vous avons entendu parler de... Manoir et autres...  
Pour mon grand malheur, Drago éclata de rire, et Théo ricana, tandis qu'un sourire narquois vint se poser sur les lèvres de Blaize.  
-Jared c'est ça ?  
Mon cousin hocha la tête.  
-Mione vit dans un manoir comprenant une bonne centaine de pièces, une vingtaine de voitures de collection... Elle compte à son actif une dizaine de villa, réparties sur tous les continents, ainsi que des parts immobilières dans les plus grandes sociétés de ce monde. En plus d'un nombre d'amants tout bonnement indécent, elle est terriblement riche notre Princesse...  
Je rougis comme une tomate, avant de donner un coup de coupe à Drago, de m'excuser auprès de mes amis et de tirer ces trois gamins sur la terrasse.  
-Dray ! Pourquoi tu as dis ça ?!  
-Parce que c'est faux ?!  
-Oui !  
-Quelle partie ?  
-Les amants.  
-Certes, c'est faux. Un nombre bien plus qu'indécent chérie. Même quand tu étais ministre, tu t'es tapé tout le service... Potty en revenait pas.  
-C'est entièrement faux Drago.  
-Blaize ? Théo ? Est ce faux ?  
Je darrais sur eux un regard gelé jusqu'à ce qu'ils baissent les yeux en murmurant.  
-Ouais, c'est vrai.  
-Aaaah je vous hais. Bon, pourquoi êtes vous ici en fait ?!  
-Tu nous manquais Mione ! Ce soir, nous mangeons sur la Tour Eiffel ma chérie ! Et demain nous serons là... Pour la pleine lune.  
Je ravalais le sanglots qui menaçait de me submerger et hochais la tête. Même après ces années avec eux, j'avais encore peur qu'ils me rejètent, qu'ils me méprisent... Oui, j'étais un Loup Garou, mordue par Fenrir Greyback en personne. Et mes amis étaient devenus des Animagi pour pouvoir m'épauler : d'abord Harry, puis Ginny et Ron, Neville et Luna et enfin les trois idiots, qui étaient tout pour moi. Sentant ma tristesse, Dray me gratifia d'un baiser sur la tempe et je sentis la colère de Théo.  
-Ah non Mione ne commences pas ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne changera pas d'avis, et qu'on t'aime malgré tout. Alors vas voir tes amis et dis leur au revoir.  
Blaize me tapa les fesses pour que je partes plus vite et j'entrais chez Emily. Encore une fois et sans que je le sache, ils avaient entendu toute notre conversation. J'embrassais Jared et Emily.  
-Bon, je dois vous laisser ! Les trois idiots m'emmènent à Paris !  
-C''est génial Mione !  
-Et tu te les fais tous les trois ?!  
Je me tournais vers Jacob, outrée et incrédule.  
-Pardon ?!  
-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Alors ?!  
-Et même si je me tapais les trois en même temps, qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien te faire Jacob ?!  
Il me regarda avec haine.  
-Je suis même pas étonné. Tu n'es qu'une trainée.  
Jared s'était mit à mes côtés et j'entendis Drago, Blaize et Théo nous rejoindre. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Drago prit la parole, avec son ton douceureux suintant le mépris.  
-Je t'interdis de juger notre Mione. Elle a vécu des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, et elle les vit encore. Elle est là pour oublier et je te déconseille de l'insulter encore une fois devant nous si tu veux garder ta tête.  
Théo le regarda avec haîne en continuant.  
-Et saches que même si elle avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec tous les mecs de ce trou paumé, elle resterait plus honorable que toi. Tu ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu parles.  
-Ce qu'il y a entre nous c'est... fusionnel, et tu n'as rien à y redire. Quelle importance que nous ayons été ses amants ou non ? Non l'aimons et la soutenons, dans tous ses choix. Maintenant Mione tu viens avec nous, ma surprise ne va pas attendre.  
Ils me tirèrent jusqu'à leur nouvelle Porsche, un caprice de Drago ,et nous partirent vers l'aéroport, riants et chantants.

P.O.V Externe

-Ce qu'il y a entre nous c'est... fusionnel, et tu n'as rien à y redire. Quelle importance que nous ayons été ses amants ou non ? Non l'aimons et la soutenons, dans tous ses choix. Maintenant Mione tu viens avec nous, ma surprise ne va pas attendre.

La Meute regarda les quatre amis partir et Jared se jeta sur Jacob.  
-Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de ma cousine ! T'es vraiment un con.  
-Mais t'as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit ? Ils ont couché ensemble !  
-Oui et ?! Regarde les ! Ils sont soudés comme les doigts de la main, et ce n'est pas en t'attaquant à eux que tu réussiras à prouver quoique ce soit Jake.  
-Mais Jared !  
Jared commençait à trembler.  
-Si tu continues à l'agresser comme ça, elle partira ! Tu es vraiment stupide ! Tu lui fais du mal Jake ! Et apparement, elle en a déjà eu assez !  
-Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de voir ce genre de choses sur le dos de mon... mon imprégnée ?  
-Et pour moi ?! Tu ne lui parlais pas il y a deux jours, et maintenant c'est ton imprégnée ?! T'es con ou quoi ? Bordel Jake, tu t'es rongé les sangs pendant des années pour une petite dinde folle de vampires et maintenant quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine, tu l'insultes ? Mais qu'ets ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!  
Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il fonça dehors et se transforma, aussitôt suivit par Jake, qui sauta du perron et atterit devant la maison, changé en un magnifique loup cuivre. Jared lui faisait face, dans sa crinière foncée.  
Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se blesser, Sam s'interposa et leur ordonna de reprendre leur apparence originelle. Une fois retransformé, il laissa exploser sa fureur.  
-Jake, je t'ordonne de cesser de te comporter ainsi ! Tu jettes l'oprobe sur toute la Meute en insultant notre hôte ainsi ! Reprend toi je t'en supplie, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que tu sois comdamné à souffrir.  
Jacob le regarda d'un air désolé avant d'expirer longuement.  
-Tu as raison Sam. Demain soir, j'irais chez elle pour lui parler, c'est promis. Il est temps de tout lui expliquer, je ne peux plus supporter toute cette tension.


	4. Un pas en avant

**Voilà le chapitre 3, désolée pour l'attente! Je tenais à préciser que cette fic sera relativement courte, 5 ou6 chapitres au maximum ;)**

**Have fun! **

* * *

Hermione reprit ses esprits vers midi. Allongée sur le sol de la forêt, entourée de ses amis sous leur forme Animagi : Théo, un linx, Blaize un raton laveur (à sa plus grande honte), et Drago un tigre de Sibérie. Elle chercha à tâtons ses vêtements et fini par les trouver, non loin de là. Par chance, ses amis lui avaient amené sa potion, ce qui avait grandement atténué les effets de sa métamorphose. Elle se recoiffa rapidement et parcourut le chemin jusqu'à son Manoir, situé à la lisière des bois. Ses amis la rejoindraient plus tard ils avaient mérité un peu de repos ! Elle avait passé une soirée superbe : ils avaient transplané jusqu'à Paris, mangé sur la Tour Eiffel avant de rentrer au Manoir pour la tombée de la nuit, qui avait été douloureuse.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et commençait à faire cuire des œufs quand deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille.

-Dray !

-Salut Princesse ! Bien dormit ?

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'installer à table, aussitôt suivit par Théo et Blaize.

-Quoi de prévu aujourd'hui les gars ?

-Une surprise Mione !

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Quelle surprise ?

-Tu verras bien !

-Tu vas adorer !

Après manger, ils montèrent se préparer. Ils choisirent les vêtements d'Hermione, comme d'habitude, avant de filer à la douche. Une heure plus tard, Blaize noua un foulard sur les yeux de l'ex Gryffondor et ils transplanèrent. Hermione sourit en comprenant où elle était. Dans sa deuxième maison.

-Alors mon raton, on est à la bourre ?

-Ta gueule le paratonnerre !

Hermione fonça sur Harry, les yeux toujours bandés. Il la fit tournoyer sur elle-même, puis elle se recula et dit très sérieusement.

-Tu m'as manqué ! Mais je t'en veux encore.

Il lui sourit malicieusement avant de lui prendre la main. Elle enleva son foulard et tendit les bras juste à temps pour recevoir un petit boulet de canon.

-Taaaaante Mioooone !

-James !

Elle embrassa son filleul de 2 ans et entra au 12, Square Grimmaud. Dans le couloir, les portraits souriants de tous les membres de l'Ordre décédés les regardèrent affecteusement. Comme à son, habitude, elle les salua avec émotion avant de se diriger vers ceux du fond: Fred Weasley, Remus et Tonks.

Elle leur parla quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que James exige son attention. Elle pénétra donc dans le salon où elle trouva Neville et sa femme enceinte, Ron et Lavande, Ginny et Harry, et ses trois Serpentard qui avaient débuté une partie de Bataille Explosive. Un sourire tendre illumina son visage quand Ginny se jeta dans ses bras. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère, songea Hermione.

-Mioone ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Tu n'aurais pas un peu maigri ? Tu manges bien au moins ? Comment s'est passée la nuit dernière ? Les trois animaux n'ont pas fait de bêtises ?

Drago protesta pour la forme avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tout va bien Gin' ! Je suis au top de ma forme !

-Mouais... Passons à table !

La table en question croulait sous les délicieux plats préparés par Ginny, Lavande, et un dessert en forme de radis ammené par Luna. La conversation s'orienta évidemment sur Hermione. Harry l'interpella, avec un grand sourire.

-Alors, Mione, y a t'il des hommes là où tu es ?!

-Je ne te parle plus, Harry James Potter, ne l'oublies pas.

-Roooh Mione !

Drago regarda Harry et s'éclarcit la gorge.

-Il se trouve qu'un certain garçon est jaloux de notre relation avec Mione...

Ron lui jeta un regard mauvais : il n'avait pas pardonné aux Serpentards de l'avoir remplacé dans le cœur d'Hermione après la guerre : trop concentré qu'il avait été par la perte de son frère, il avait délaissé Hermione qui, elle, avait tout perdu. Et même si elle lui assurait avoir tourné la page, ils savaient tout deux que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Et Hermione s'en contentait.

-Je ne parle pas de toi, mon Weaslaid, mais d'un ami de Jared.

Comme prévu, tou le monde le supplia pour avoir des précisions, et Drago, bon prince, les leur donna bien volontiers.

-Il est grand, une montagne de muscles, le teint hâlé... Pas beaucoup de style malheureusement. Quelques petits choses à revoir mais tout à fait correct, somme toute. Il s'appelle...

-DRAGO !

-... Jacob. Jake, pour les intimes.

Et l'enfer se déchaîna. Chacun y allait de sa petite remarque, de son commentaires sur les choix parfois douteux de la Gryffondor... Ce fût Harry qui la sauva en l'entraînant dehors pour une petite balade.

Après quelques mètres, il prit enfin la parole.

-Mione... je...

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'enerver comme cela. Mais j'avais tellement peur pour toi !

Elle le regarda tendrement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Je t'en ai voulu, mais dans le fond tu ne faisais que ton boulot. Et moi aussi je m'en veux, j'ai été tellement obtue.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils savourèrent le silence, complices.

-Alors, ce Jacob ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Je crois qu'il me déteste, sans que je sache trop pourquoi. Il est très beau, oui, mais vu que je ne lui ai jamais parlé...

Harry hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-Mione... Quand comptes tu rentrer ?

-A la fin de l'année Harry, c'est sur. Peut être plus tôt, je n'en sais encore trop rien. Si Théo est élu ministre, je rentrerais sans doute plus tôt pour l'aider...

-Tu nous manque déjà Mione.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et ils papotèrent encore quelques minutes avant de rentrer dans la vaste maison.

Hermione passa une journée formidable, entourée de ses amis, et s'amusa follement avec Ginny et Luna pendant des heures. Après avoir été arbitre d'une partie de Quiddicht avec Lavande et James pendant plus d'une heure, elle bailla ostensiblement et annonça son départ.

-Je vais y aller ! Soyez sages en mon absence... Et appellez moi parfois !

Après avoir embrassé ses amis, Hermione transplana dans sa chambre et se changea. Elle voulait aller courir un peu avant le dîner... Comme quelques jours plus tôt, elle laissa à l'Animal le contrôle de sa vitesse et partit dans la forêt. Elle slalomait entre les arbres à une vitesse folle, s'accrochant aux branchages... Elle se sentait libre comme jamais, et elle adorait ça. A ce qu'elle savait, elle était la seule à être capable d'une telle maîtrise de sa transformation, la seule capable d'utiliser certaines des caractéristiques de son espèce en dehors de la pleine lune. Elle était unique, mais peut être était-ce le résultat de la puissance de Greyback et de sa propre maîtrise de la Magie. Nul ne le savait vraiment, en vérité.

Après deux heures de course, elle ralentit et rentra finalement chez sa tante. Comme à leur habitude, les amis de Jared étaient tous dans le salon, avachis sur le canapé. Jared vint l'embrasser sur le front.

-Comment était ta journée Mione ?

Elle le regarda avec amusement.

-Fabuleuse ! J'ai revu tous mes amis de Londres, qui étaient à Paris pour me voir, et j'ai bien profité d'eux. Et toi, ta journée ?

Le reste de la bande éclata de rire et Jared se rembrunit.

-J'étais avec Kim...

Hermione lui envoya son plus beau sourire avant de monter en trombe dans sa chambre en lui promettant de revenir dès qu'elle serait propre.

Une fois revenue, elle s'installa sur le canapé, surprise par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Il se passe quoi là ?

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Hermione, nous devons te parler de quelque chose d'important.

La sorcière haussa un sourcil.

-Je vous écoute.

-Enfin, c'est plutôt à Jake de t'en parler.

Le concerné s'avança vers son imprégnée, calme en apparence mais affreusement nerveux sous la surface.

-Ok... jake ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et pour une fois, elle ne vit en eux aucune trace de haine. Juste de la lassitude, de la peur et … de la tendresse ?

Le loup prit une grande inspiration.

-Je voulais te demander pardon pour mon... mon comportement depuis ton arrivée. Je n'ai vraiment pas été correct envers toi. En fait j'avais... Peur.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Peur ? De moi ?!

-Pas exactement.. enfin un peu.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux d'Harry.

-Tuesmonimprégnée

Le visage de Jacob était devenu rouge vif. Hermione se retint de rire.

-Je suis quoi ?!

-Mon imprégnée.

Hermione n'avait jamais rien lû sur ce sujet précis, et elle ne comprit absolument pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Pardon, mais je ne comprend pas...

Jake émit un grognement de frustration.

-Pas étonnant... Nous ne sommes pas vraiment normaux tu vois.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer.

-Comment ça, pas vraiment normaux ?

Jared lui prit doucement la main.

-Nous sommes des Loups Garous Mione.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, les fixa tous, et éclata de rire, si fort que des larmes commencèrent à poindre. Le reste de la Meute la regardait comme si elle était folle.

-Prouvez le moi !

Jared l'attrapa, la posa sur son épaule, et l'amena dehors, suivit des autres.

-Jake, montre lui.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Hermione, Jacob se transforma en un magnifique loup couleur rouille, pour reprendre un aspect humain quelques secondes plus tard.

-Donc ?

-Vous n'êtes pas des Loups Garous. Très joli fourrure d'ailleurs, jolie couleur.

Jacob s'approcha et la regarda.

-Comment peut tu dire que tu sais ce qu'est un loup Garou ?

Hermione sourit et le regarda avec tendresse.

-Jacob... Tu vois les cicatrices de mon dos ?

Il hocha la tête, craignant de comprendre.

-Ca, c'était un loup garou, et il n'était pas aussi beau que toi. Vous êtes des métamorphes, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Jacob s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

-Mais...Hermione. Tu ne comprends pas je crois. Même si nous sommes des... Métamorphes, d'ailleurs il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu sais ça, je me suis imprégné de toi. Ce qui veut dire que tu es à moi, enfin que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, toujours...

Hermione le regarda, puis la Meute, avant enfin de revenir sur son visage.

-Jacob, Jared, vous tous... Je suis vraiment désolée mais... Je ne peux pas vous expliquer comment je sais ce genre de choses. Disons que je fais partie de ce monde... Jacob, désolée que nous n'ayons pas pu faire connaissance plus tôt. Je suis sûre que si les choses étaient autres...

En clin d'oeil, elle disparut. Elle courrut longtemps dans la forêt, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Comment pourrait elle infliger une telle souffrance à Jacob, à son cousin ? Elle ne pouvait être aimée pour ce qu'elle était réellement, c'était impossible. Et l'imprégnation... Même si elle était faite pour vivre avec Jacob, elle refusait d'endurer toute sa vie son regard remplit de pitié et de défiance. Elle préférait partir, s'enfuir, ce qu'elle faisait de mieux...

* * *

**Vos opinions? :D**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
